The present invention relates to hand tools, and in particular to an adaptor for use with pliers or multipurpose hand tools to turn screwdriver bits, small socket wrenches, and the like.
It is well known to use a single handle to drive a selected one of a set of screwdriver bits or wrenches of various sizes, to save the cost of having several handles. It is also often desirable thus to minimize the weight and number of tools used or carried. Adaptors intended to be gripped by drill chucks are also available to receive such bits. Some multipurpose hand tools previously available have also included drive members for driving small socket wrenches. Some of these drives, while useful, add undesirably to the size of the multipurpose tools of which they are part, making the multipurpose tools less convenient to carry.
Folding multipurpose tools are disclosed, for example, in Leatherman U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,238,862, and and 4,888,869. Many generally similar tools are available.
Most such multipurpose tools do not include more than two or three sizes of straight screwdriver blades and one or two sizes of Phillips screwdrivers. Such multipurpose tools do not usually include any socket wrench drives, and thus they are not readily useful to drive many of the various different types or sizes of screwdriver bits and socket wrenches available. However, it would be advantageous to be able to drive such screwdriver bits, socket wrenches or other small tools using an available multipurpose tool as a drive handle. This would be particularly advantageous to avoid carrying several special drive handles where it is important to minimize the weight of tools carried, as in bicycle touring.
Depending on the space available around a screw, bolt, or nut it may be necessary or desirable for a socket or screwdriver to be adjustable optionally to be aligned with a handle or to extend at an angle to one side. While some adaptors have been available previously to enable screwdrivers or small socket wrenches to be driven by a folding multipurpose tool, these arrangements have not been strong enough, or have been limited to axially aligned engagement with a screwdriver included in a multipurpose tool, or have been otherwise limited in their usefulness.
What is needed, then, is a suitably strong adaptor by which various small tool bits, screwdrivers, or sockets can be driven, using another hand tool as a handle for the adaptor, and with which such tool bits can be aligned at selected angles with respect to the hand tool. Preferably, such an adaptor could be used with multipurpose tools such as those which are already well known and widely available and would be small enough to be carried conveniently.